Janji
by Rikiya Sakatori
Summary: Sebuah kisah tentang janji.


JANJI

.

.

.

_Kawan…,_

_Masih ingatkah kau dengan janji kita?_

_Janji yang pernah kita ucapkan bersama_

_Walau badai menghadang_

_Walau gunung tinggi menjulang_

_Kita berjanji tak akan ingkar_

_Namun…,_

_Apakah kau masih mengingatnya?_

_Ataukah…,_

_Kau sudah melupakan dan mengingkarinya?_

_._

Sakura tersenyum simpul kemudian memasukkan secarik kertas itu ke dalam sebuah amplop warna putih polos. Cahaya lilin di dekatnya perlahan mulai meredup, Sakura tersenyum sembari memasukkan amplop itu ke dalam laci mejanya. Sakura meniup lilin di dekatnya, lilin itu mulai padam. Namun senyum merekah yang menghiasi wajahnya masih belum padam.

'Semoga kau masih mengingatnya.'

.

.

.

NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto

JANJI © Rikiya Sakatori

.

.

.

**Chapter 1**

Janji…,

-Sebuah janji yang terlupakan, teringkari dan terus terkenang-

.

.

.

_Tiga orang gadis kecil berumur sekitar 11-12 tahun tengah terpaku memandang sebuah gedung sekolah lama yang kelihatannya tak terawat. Tangan – tangan kecil mereka masing – masing memegang sebuah sapu dan menggerakkannya untum menyapu dedaunan kering di halaman sekolah yang penuh ilalang nan tak terawat._

_ "Sebentar lagi kita akan lulus." ujar gadis yang kelihatannya paling tua._

_ "Sekolah kita akan tutup akhir tahun pelajaran ini." gumam gadis yang kelihatannya paling muda lirih. Ia seolah membayangkan gedung sekolah di depan mereka rata dengan tanah._

_ "Menyedihkan sekali nasib sekolah ini." ujar gadis yang satu lagi seraya memandang kedua kawannya yang bermuram durja._

_ SIIIIIIING_

_ Hening sesaat, mereka bertiga asyik dengan pikirannya masing masing. Di kejauhan tampak sekelompok anak laki – laki sebaya mereka tengah memegang gitar serta sebuah topi., ada pula sekelompok anak peremuan memegang setumpuk buku – buku usang tengah berjalan gontai._

_ "Bagaimana kalau kiata berjanji?" usul gadis yang paling muda seolah mendapat sebuah harapan baru._

_ "Janji ya? Aku setuju!" ujar gadis yang paling tua semangat._

"_Aku juga!" ujar gadis satu lagi tak kalah bersemangat._

_ "Kau duluan! Kau 'kan yang paling tua." ujar gadis yang paling muda menunjuk gadis yang paling tua._

_ "Baiklah. Kita berjanji saling mengingat dan tidak melupakan satu sama lain." ujar gadis yang paling tua seraya menjulurkan tangannya ke depan diikuti gadis yang lain. Sapu – sapu yang tadinya berada digenggaman mereka lepas dan bertemu dengan tanah penuh ilalang._

_ "Tidak akan pacaran." ujar gadis yang paling kecil mantap._

_ "Menjauhi rokok, alkhohol dan sebangsanya." ujar gadis satu lagi. Mereka bertiga saling berpandangan sesaat._

_ "Kita berjanji tak akan mengingkarinya." ujar mereka bertiga mantap._

.

.

.

Sakura Haruno menjejakkan kakinya ke hamparan ilalang di sebuah padang bunga tanpa nama. Rambut pink panjangnya berkibar ditiup angin yang seakan ingin membelai rambut panjangnya. Mata emeraldnya memandang lurus kedepan. Sebuah pohon sakura tengah berdiri dengan kokohnya. Sakura – sakura bermekaran dengan indahnya. Seulas senyum tipis menghiasi bibir Sakura. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke pohon sakura lain. Tampak sisa – sisa puing puing bangunan disekitar pohon itu.

Senyum dibibir Sakura perlahan mulai memudar.

"Aku kembali." gumamnya lirih.

.

.

.

"Ino! Ayo kita pergi. Nanti kena razia lho." Ujar Sai, tangan pucatnya memegang sebuah gitar tua yang masih terawat dengan baik. Seulas senyum tak lepas dari pemilik mata onyx itu.

"E-eh. Iya." Ujar Ino terkesiap, tak sengaja ia menjatuhkan sebuah topi kumal dari genggaman tangannya. Cepat – cepat ia mengalihkan pandangan matanya yang dari tadi tertuju ke sebuah padang bunga.

"Ayo cepat." ujar Sai melangkah meninggalkan bangku taman.

"Kau kah itu?" ujar Ino lirih, mata aquamarine-nya memandang sesosok tubuh di tengah hamparan ilalang. Ekspresi wajahnya berubah sendu. Sesaat kemudian pemilik rambut kuning pucat ini beranjak dari bangku taman mengikuti Sai yang telah berjalan pergi.

.

.

.

"Tenten!" panggil Karin pada Tenten yang sedang mengelap keringatnya. Gadis bermata hazel itu menoleh dengan raut muka tanpa ekspresi.

"Ada apa? Shutting-nya sudah selesai lho!" ujar Tenten menghentikan aktifitasnya sejenak. Gadis berambut hitam itu mengambil sebotol minuman dari tas di dekatnya

"Aku tidak ikut pulang bersamamu." Ujar Karin pelan seraya melirik ke arah Suigetsu. Tenten tersenyum menggoda, diurungkannya niat untuk meminum minuman dibotol yang tutupnya telah terbuka sempurna itu.

"Ada hubungan apa kau dengannya?" goda Tenten. Karin langsung merona, dibenarkannya letak kacamata berbingkai biru miliknya.

"E-eh, itu…."

"Ingat ya, Karin. Jangan percaya laki – laki sebelum mereka melamarmu." Ujar Tenten sok serius seraya memasang tutup botol kembali pada tempatnya.

"Hei!" sentak Neji sambil menepuk pelan bahu Tenten. Tenten terkesiap, botol yang ia pegang terjatuh di lantai. Sebelum sempat mengatakan apa – apa, pemuda berambut hitam itu menarik pergelangan tangan Tenten.

'Akh, biarlah.' Batin Tenten memandang iba sebuah botol yang terjatuh mengenaskan di lantai.

"Ayo pulang!" ajak Neji terus menarik pergelangan tangan Tenten yang tadinya ingin mengambil botol minumnya. Setelah beberapa langkah, Neji berbalik dan memandang Karin. Dilepaskannya cengkraman tangan kokohnya pada pergelangan tangan Tenten

"Hei, Karin. Kau tidak ikut?" tanya Neji. Karin menggeleng.

"Ada urusan dengan Suigetsu, katanya." ujar Tenten tersenyum jahil.

"Oh." Ujar Neji ber 'oh' ria kemudian kembali menarik pergelangan tangan gadis bercepol di sampingnya.

Mereka berdua berjalan melintasi koridor dan masuk ke sebuah mobil. Dengan gaya gentleman Neji membukakan salah satu pintu depan secara memberi isyarat gadis di sampingnya untuk masuk. Setelah menutup pintu, ia memasuki pintu yang lain.

"Hei Tenten." Ujar Neji seraya menghidupkan mesin mobil T***** keluaran terbaru itu.

"Apa?" tanya Tenten memandang Neji.

"Kau memikirkan apa?" tanya Neji tanpa memandang Tenten.

"Konoha." Ujar Tenten lirih. Neji terhenyak seraya menghentikan tiba – tiba mobilnya. Bukan karena ucapan Tenten, tapi karena ada sekumpulan anak SD tengah seenaknya menyebrang jalan tanpa tengok kanan kiri dahulu. Mungkin karena mereka yakin, pasti pengendara mobil atau motor akan menghentikan mobilnya ketika mereka lewat. Ini Jepang, pejalan kaki lebih diutamakan.

"Konoha ya? Satu – satunya yang membuatku mengingat kota kecil itu adalah adikku." Ujar Neji sendu seraya melajukan lagi mobilnya.

"Kira – kira bagaimana keadaan mereka disana ya?" ujar Tenten mengarahkan pandangannya lurus kedepan dimana banyak kendaraan berseliweran dimana – mana.

"Sudah tiga tahun, tak terasa." Gumam Neji, pandangannya masih tertuju pada jalanan.

"Hei! Bukankah shutting-nya sudah selesai? Kalau begitu jangan terima pekerjaan apapun, kita ke Konoha!" usul Tenten dengan semangat.

"Ya, oh iya. Kau tadi bilang pada Karin 'Jangan percaya laki – laki sebelum mereka melamarmu!' 'kan?" tanya Neji.

"Ya." Ujar Tenten singkat.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau aku melamarmu? Kau selalu menolak menjadi pacarku 'kan?" tanya Neji dengan nada serius. Namun pemuda berambut hitam panjang itu masih saja berfokus serta berkonsentrasi pada jalanan di depannya.

"Hm…, kalau untuk pacaran entah mengapa ada sesuatu yang terus mengganjal hatiku tentang itu." Ujar Tenten pelan

.

.

.

Sai membuka pintu kayu dihadapannya. Mata onyx-nya memandang apa yang ada di dalam rumahnya itu. Naruto yang tengah merebahkan diri frustasi. Ino dengan cepat menyerobot masuk ke dalam, bahkan sebelum Sai masuk, gadis ini sudah masuk duluan.

"Tadaima." Ujar Ino. Orang itu melirik Ino sejenak kemudian melanjutkan aktivitasnya. Tirai tipis yang menghalangi pemandangan ruang lain tersingkap, papan tipis yang membatasi ruangan sempit itu dengan ruangan lain bergoyang karenanya. Hinata masuk tergesa – gesa dari balik tirai, tangan gadis berambut indigo itu mencengkram setangkai bunga Ivy.

"Untuk Ino-chan, tadi ada yang datang dan menitipkan ini untukmu." ujar Hinata sembari menyerahkan bunga itu.

"Ivy?" Ino tertegun sejenak memandang bunga itu penuh tanda tanya.

"Ada apa, Ino, Hinata?" tanya Sai, senyum manis –tapi palsu– masih menghiasi wajah pemuda berkulit pucat itu. Gitar tua yang sebelumnya ada digenggaman tangan pemuda berambut hitam itu kini telah bersandar di dinding tua rumah kecil mereka.

"Apaan sih?" tanya Naruto berdiri dan mendekati mereka.

"Ivy." Ujar Ino singkat.

'Mungkinkah….'

Ino menghela nafas kemudian melangkah menuju tirai tipis tempat keluar Hinata tadi. Hinata tersenyum kemudian memandang ke depan.

"Naruto-kun!" Gadis berambut indigo itu langsung pingsan ditempat saat menyadari jarak Naruto dengan dirinya begitu dekat.

"Hinata!"

.

.

.

Konoha Gakuen. Sebuah sekolah yang telah puluhan tahun tak digunakan. Terletak di pinggiran kota Konoha dimana kemiskinan merajalea. Di tengah gemerlap kehidupan di kota Konoha, sebuah pemukiman kumuh berdiri. Sebuah pemukiman yang hanya dihuni oleh anak – anak jalanan yatim piatu atau yang telah terbuang, yang menyambung hidup dengan apapun.

Pemukiman itu penuh rintihan kesakitan, jeritan kelaparan, kemiskinan dan kebodohan. Namun satu sisi yang tak akan pernah berubah dari pemukiman itu. Rasa persaudaraan.

Walau anak – anak disitu tak pernah mengenal kasih sayang, namun selalu ada rasa persaudaraan diantara mereka. Mereka tetap saling membantu dan menolong walau hidup di tengah kejamnya dunia.

Lalu, setitik cahaya tiba – tiba masuk ke dalam kehidupan mereka yang penuh kegelapan malam. Walau pada akhirnya cahaya itu tiba – tiba ikut menghilang lagi, namun mereka tetap bahagia. Bahagia karena setidaknya setitik cahaya pernah masuk kedalam kehidupan mereka. Setitik cahaya yang selalu mereka impikan namun mereka anggap hanya sebuah mimpi belaka masuk dan mengganti malam mereka menjadi hari esok yang cerah. Walau hari esok itu mungkin akan berganti kembali menjadi malam, atau justru menjadi badai yang lebih kelam, mereka tak peduli.

Saat sesosok manusia berhati nurani mengulurkan tangannya pada mereka, mereka tak segan menerimanya. Walau hati takut akan tersakiti lagi, namun tak ada kata tidak bagi mereka.

Sesosok orang menghidupkan kembali Konoha Gakuen yang telah lama mati. Dengan senyum hangat, ia mengulurkan tangannya pada anak – anak yang ingin mencari hari esoknya. Anak – anak yang sebelumnya dibutakan oleh kebodohan, membuka matanya akan dunia. Walau pandangan mereka pada dunia tetap sama –kejam, namun dunia lebih menyenangkan dipandang setelah kabut tebal menghilang dari pandangan mata lugu mereka.

Sosok itu menawarkan harapan yang sangat menjanjikan. Tiada kata bagi mereka untuk menolak. Namun, setelah cahaya benar – benar masuk ke kehidupan mereka. Saat mentari telah terbit sepenuhnya…,

Sosok itu menghilang sepenuhnya tanpa sepatah katapun perpisahan. Cahaya di kehidupan mereka meredup, walau tak sampai padam. Perpisahan memang menyakitkan, tapi mereka sadar hal itu pasti terjadi. Mereka tak bisa menyalahkan orang itu. Walau mereka mengakui betapa perihnya hati setelah orang itu pergi, tapi tetap saja.

Orang itu telah memberikan banyak hal pada mereka, saat orang itu pergi ia tak membawa apa – apa. Ia tak mengambil kembali apa yang telah ia berikan pada mereka. Kalau begitu…, bukankah salah apabila mereka menyalahkannya?

Apapun yang mereka lakukan setelah kepergiannya, biarlah mereka sendiri yang menentukan. Mereka punya pilihan dan mereka bebas menentukan apa yang mereka pilih. Kelak, apa yang mereka pilih akan menentukan akhir dari 'cerita' mereka….

**.**

**BERSAMBUNG….**

**.**

** A/N: **Perkenalkan saya newbie disini. Mohon bimbingannya~!


End file.
